


dS does Witness

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a hard-bitten city cop; Fraser's Amish and widowed. Fraser and Dief are traveling to visit Fraser's sister Maggie. / A brief summary of the movie, Witness, as seen through the lens of the DSverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dS does Witness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna do all of this. Don't need to. Just think about it and it all falls neatly into place. Contains massive spoilers for "Witness".

Ray is a hard-bitten city cop; Fraser's Amish and widowed. Fraser and Dief are traveling to visit Fraser's sister Maggie when Dief witnesses a violent murder at the train station. Ray's on the case, and he discovers that Cahill's implicated. Cahill knows he knows.

Ray takes Fraser and Dief back to Amish country to hide. Initially, Fraser's irritated by Ray's rough treatment and unwillingness to tell him what's going on, but then Ray gets shot and Fraser nurses him back to health with his weird home-made potions and poultices. Attraction flares between them.

And the scene that got me thinking about it?

 _Don't know much about history  
Don't know much about biology  
Don't know much about a science-book  
Don't know much about the French I took  
What I do know is that I love you  
And I know that if you love me too  
What a wonderful world it would be _

Ray's fixing the car in the barn, listening to the radio, and Fraser comes in to see how he's doing. Then this song comes on the radio, and Ray starts singing along, dancing a little, laughing. They make eye contact and it sizzles, but Fraser's holding back because of the whole Amish thing. Oblivious, Ray sweeps him off his feet, starts dancing with him, singing, flirting, veering away from anything serious at the last minute. And for just a few minutes it's magic.

Then Bob barges in, outraged, and puts an end to it.

UST! Love! Sad endings wherein they must be parted! *sigh*


End file.
